


Falling for you

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, LeaIsa Month, M/M, Prompt Fic, fluff and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: On a mission, Saïx and Axel take their time and what had to happen... just happen.Prompt : Embarassing moment





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AKUSAI MONTH!!!!
> 
> The prompt come from Yruslex on twitter and tumblr!  
> I highly encourage you to go look at her art because she's absolutely awesome and one of my favorite artist!!

In the Dark of the Night, two silhouettes were walking, without a sound, moving in the big city. Lights and perfume were surrounding them. Once dim neon, after soft meals from restaurants, sometimes blinding light or awful stench coming from trash needed to be evacuating. None of them belonged to the Light and yet, they tried to drown them… As long as the sound around. Cars and other vehicles were arriving so fast at every moment.

It was the mid of the Night, and yet, this World seemed to refuse to sleep. People were still walking around and their discussions or laugh enthused the Night.

The silhouettes kept walking.

Until one stopped.

The head of this one moved toward the sky and though there were so many lights around, you couldn’t see their face, too well hid under the thick leathery hood.

As his foot stepped in a huge puddle created by the heavy rain falling on them, the other stopped and turned toward him. The smile that was on his lips vanished when he noticed droplets along the tanned cheeks. He moved his hand, whipping out one of them.

“I hope it’s the rain, Saïx.”

“It’s the rain,” he replied.

“I really hope so,” he said, his voice a little louder.

In the absence of Heart to do it for him…

“You see it?”

“Yes. It’s beautiful,” Saïx replied.

Axel smiled, admiring the view too. But it wasn’t the Moon that got his interest. Not at all…

“It’s always beautiful,” he smiled tenderly.

“I can guess you’re not talking about the Moon, here.”

Axel smiled widely as his friend, the one he loved, was still watching the big white disc in the sky. It was reverberating on his skin, catching the droplets and giving the feeling a million stars had landed on him with softness.

Each time they went to another World, Saïx had to stop looking at the Moon as soon as he had the occasion. He always said every Moon was different and that he loved each of them.

And him… he loved him for that. For that sweet poesy, for that love throwing to an immense satellite not even caring for him.

The only thing was that… it could long for hours and even with the hood they were wearing, the heavy rain kept falling on him.

“Ya know what? Gonna grab ice cream!” he said. “Send me a wedding invitation!!”

He blew a kiss to Saïx as this one let out an ‘hm-hm’ and swirled on one foot. He ran to the ice cream shop he saw on the other side of the sidewalk.

 _Bam_. _Splorch. FUCK._

Those onomatopoeia caught Saïx’s attention and he turned his head toward Axel, just lying in the wet pavements. The rain was falling on him and he facepalmed, hiding his face from more droplets. Until he heard a giggle.

“Saïïïïx!!! Don’t mock me!!” he protested.

“How did you do?”

“I don’t knooooooooooooow!”

Saïx laughed more.

Axel looked him, blinking, and couldn’t help but smile. He caught Saïx’s hand, tugging him in the floor with energy. People could see them around, but he didn’t care. Especially not when he heard Saïx giggles more, not even reproaching him this. This was a rare spectacle enough for him to enjoy it fully and nothing else.

It was too short.

Already finish as Saïx, lying on the floor, just under him, his face still sparkling from a million stars was looking him, his smile disappearing. And yet, his hand landing on the cheek peppered by freckles.

“Is it how you get ice cream?”

“Just found a better treat,” Axel smiled.

He lowered down his face and kissed Saïx softly. Which replied to this with a light smile. Once in a while, he could make exception and fully show the love he had for Axel. The man never failed to give him a reason to get up every day, except the wish to have Kingdom Hearts and his Heart. He could show him all his love.

He just had so much for him…

So he kissed him.

Again and again.

Under the rain and the Moon…


End file.
